Hall of Caresses
Hall of Caresses is the fourth and last map of the Prince of the Netherworld, the first episode of ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness ''and the fifth and last map in Super Dimensional Etna, the first episode of the remakes' Etna Mode. Story Having ventured through Vyers Castle, looting as they go, Laharl and Etna finally encounter the owner of the castle: Vyers, self-styled "Dark Adonis". Vyers compliments Laharl on his choice to attack him first, but is immediately rebuffed and insulted as a mere "Mid-Boss". Infuriated, he strikes out at Laharl. Map Strategy The enemies on the Red Geo Panels can not only attack twice, but have their stats multiplied by 6. To get rid of this annoyance, you will need two characters: A Mage/Skull that can fire their spell in a 3-panel straight line, (Third option in range selection) and/or a Sword-user that knows Blade Rush. Have these two characters thrown, the Sword-user attacking first in a 2-hit Combo. If done correctly, you should get rid of two, if not all three symbols on the first turn. After that's done, the enemies must be destroyed. Focus on the Ghosts first, since they swarm the area bear the Base Panel. Then defeat the two enemies that were originally powered. The two Sword-using Warriors will most likely advance. Be aware that they know Blade Rush as well. Therefore, do not arrange your characters in a straight line. Mid-Boss will be the final enemy. Note that his special ability Adonic Shot fires in a straight line. Also note his great Countering ability. In order to kill him properly, Laharl and Etna should attack with any skills gained from their weapons, with other characters acting as support. Upon revisiting this map, An Axe-toting Ninja takes Mid-Boss's place, but the strategy remains the same. (Just take note of the Ninja's high evasion rate.) Etna Mode Story They finally find Vyers in the last room of the castle, the only one that they haven't looted yet. Once there, Etna puts her Fake Laharl to the test. But Vyers sees right through the pityful disguise. Etna is not amused and she orders the attack. Etna Mode (PSP) Strategy The PSP version of the game's Etna Mode modifies this map's enemy layout. The Ghosts that were spread out in Laharl's version of the area now form a wall of six blocking Etna's troops from the remainder of the stage, after which a Male and Female Warrior stand ready to assist Mid-Boss. Geo Panel effects are now completely beneficial. When the stage begins, Red Geo Panels will be covered with DEF +100% effects, (Generated by the Symbols occupying them) Two stray Symbols (Each with ATK + 50% and Attack +1 Effects) stand ready to be applied to Panels as necessary. Four empty Red Panels stand between the Ghost wall and Mid-Boss' group. As such, the DEF Symbols can be traded with the ATK Symbols for a steady offense or the ATK Symbols can be added to two of the empty panels to power up two characters. Upon revisiting this map, a Gremlin with take the place of Mid-Boss, but the strategy will remain the same. Be mindful of the Gremlin's high Movement rate and it's ability to inflict Status Ailments, notably, Poison and Sleep. Etna Mode (DS) Strategy The strategy for this map's Etna Mode counterpart on the DS reverts back to the classic setup. Just take note that Laharl will not be in the party, Etna taking his role instead. Trivia *Vyers is always referred to as "Mid-Boss" after this episode. *In Etna Mode, a Prinny notes that Vyers was voted 'Most Likely to Earn a Degrading Name' in the Prinny Times . Ending In Laharl's Story, you can get the 'Mid-Boss' ending by losing the battle (having 10 of your characters all be destroyed) Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps